Izirea The Elven Girl from Numenor
by LightsCDark
Summary: Izirea is a young Elven Girl from Numenor. She lives under the protection by Lord Elendil and his sons. She fells in love with oldest son. For Izirea he is her love of her life but over the years she fells in love in a dark lord. She leaves Numenor to Middle-Earth where she has to fight for the good and against the evil and her love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I fell on my back, his sword pointed at my neck. "You cheated" I said sharp. My almost golden dress was getting dirtier as I have fallen on the ground many times.

"I did no such thing. You wanted a fair fight my lady and you got one. It is not my fault you keep reading books and write about your dreams when you should have practice with yours sword" my teacher said who had the sword against my neck. My teacher was a human, his black hair went down to his shoulder and a bit of hair was twisted into the back.

"I am only twenty summers old; I have like thousands of years left." I stood up and my teacher withdrew his sword. "And stop calling me a lady" I said frustrated. I am an Elf, living on Númenor. The few Elves that is living here.

"Well my lady, you are a lady, so yes I will keep calling you my lady. If you are not a lady I am not a man" he said and poked my legs with his sword. I jumped backward and picked up my sword. My teacher sighed deeply. "Let's finish for today" he said. What? No!

"Why? I want to learn more" I said stubborn.

"I have to pack" he said. He is going where? He packed his knife and swords we had used for duels.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, making him stop packing. He looked at me, right in the eye.

"Lord Elendil is sending me to Middle-earth, I am leaving this dawn." He didn't face me when he said it. I was mad, Elendil was sending him away from me.

"Why? Why he ordered you to do that? He wants to keep you away from me right?"

"What? No, why would he do that my lady?" He asked, still packing and cleaning a sword that had been in the dirt.

"Elendil doesn't like that you are teaching me to fight" I said sad, he have really never liked it.

"Lady Izirea. Stop acting like a little girl. If Lord Elendil didn't like it, he would never let it happen. We have done this for three years now and I will see you again. I promise" he said and I hugged him.

"Do you promise?" I asked. He was a good friend for me, I could tell him everything. I didn't have many friends here, even Elves are allies with humans here… People starting to doubt us because we are leaving Númenor.

"Have I ever not kept my promises?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Well you promised me to keep this as a secret."

The old man laughed a small laugh. "I cannot keep things away from Lord Elendil, especially not when it comes to you."

"I don't understand why he cares about me. I am one of the elves, over half of this island is of humans. More than that even" I said.

"That is no reason for him to hate you my lady. Your mother was a good friend of the lord; even she took care of his sons. Speaking of his sons, why haven't you had contact with them on ten years?"

Ugh, don't speak about his sons. "Why should I? They are men and they are like twenty summers older than me, and I will just get in the way for them. They are like men who go into war and all that" I said. Alright, they aren't twenty summers older than me, just few years.

"You will find a man who has gone into war or will. We are not in a peaceful world my lady, and if I know you right you will also" he kissed my forehead again. _"Be safe little one."_ He said on elven tongue.

"_You too… Old man"_ the last part as a joke but I meant the first part. He smiled and left me alone. I turned around to see the ocean; I lived in Ròmenna, on the east coast. My mother came here for many years ago from Middle-earth before I was born. I have known Lord Elendil and his family since I was little. I walked back to the little forest before I came into the town.

"Lady Izirea, Lady Izirea" a maid called after me. She was a human. I sighed, I hate maids. They are always after one.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"Lord Elendil wishes to speak to you" she said.

"Why?" I asked. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Can't you just do what other says?" She asked, I sighed again and followed her to the house.

When I entered the hall I just remembered I had my sword in my belt. I looked around to see where I could hide it, but there was no place. Ah just forget it. There were statues of old kings and queens here, there was a little table and two maps on it. One of the maps was a map of Númenor, the other I could not recognize. Over the table stood three men, looking at the maps, Elendil was the oldest one and it was two way younger men. The maid bowed to the lord and walked out. One of the men looked curious on me as I had a sword in my belt.

"You are still sword fighting?" Elendil asked me, didn't even look at me.

"Yes, but now I have to do it on my own since you took my teacher away" I said, in a bit angry voice.

"Lady Izirea?" The younger of those two men asked.

"Ah yes, I am sure you three don't remember each other. You three haven't seen or talked on ten years. Izirea maybe you should say welcome back to Isildur and Anàrion" Elendil said. Do I have too?

"Of you two…" I said, not really care about them.

"Still have a sharp tongue, my lady" Anàrion said.

"And you are still a…" Elendil cut me off.

"I did not bring you all here to argue with each other, but since it is ten years since you last did when you were ten you can do it later." I rolled my eyes, you bet I will. Elendil looked at the map. "Do you recognize this map Izirea?" He asked me and pointed me to the map I didn't now.

"No I don't, should I?" I asked.

"Well yeah, when you were five you burned it. Claiming from one of your dreams that having contact with Middle-earth anymore will be a doomsday for us" Anàrion said and made a laugh.

"And I will still continue to ignore you" I said.

Elendil pointed to a place on the map called Lothlórien. "It is here your ancestors come from Izirea, these forests were your mother's home." Wow.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked curious.

"One day we will take you there, back to Middle-earth. You did say one time that you wanted to see your mother and father's home" Elendil said.

"Can I leave with my sword teacher?" I asked, my eyes widened up as he could say yes.

"No, not yet. I want to prepare you for the trip, which is why I brought my sons back home. They are going to teach you how to fight" Elendil said. I want to kill him.

"What?" We all three said.

"Father please, don't make me do that. I don't want to teach a lady to fight. At least not a girl" Anàrion begged his father.

"I am not a lady… You… I can teach myself" I said.

"Why do none of you get along with each other? Well since you are so against it Anàrion, Isildur will do it. No comment!" The lord ordered and walked out fast so no one could say anything. Isildur was about to protest, but his father walked out too fast.

"Well you two have fun, I am going out to hunt" Anàrion said with an evil smile. I just looked at him and sighed. He then left me and Isildur there.

"We both know we will not enjoy this, you are the one with the benefits here. But one good thing will come out of the training" Isildur said coming closer to me. Yeah like what? "I am more of a gentleman than my brother and I am better looking" Isildur smiled and went for the door. "And you should have better weapons. Ever considering two swords like real elven people?" He shouts after me before leaving.

"God, why do you want to kill me?" I asked and looked up on the roof as I could see God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work.**

**Chapter 2**

_I was looking back to the island, back to Númenor. It was nine ships sailing to Middle-earth, nine ships who are not coming back and I was on one of them. Isildur came behind me, touching my shoulder. Every time I looked at him I could still see his familiar face, but he had grown. _

"_We will be back" he said and a big wave from the ocean swallowed Númenor. The people on the ships wanted to turn but it was already too late. Númenor, the place they called home was under the ocean now._

I woke up sweating. I had dreamed my home will die, my home get swallowed by the sea.

"Why?" I asked, hoping for an answer from the God. God will never let that happen, I am sure it is nothing.

I cleaned myself, got a black dress on me and I walked out of the room. Isildur were leaning against the wall with two swords in his hand. What is he doing here?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sword training" he said and throws the two swords to me and I catch them.

"I need breakfast" I said. Then Isildur throw a green apple. "That is all? I thought you said you were a gentleman" I said.

He smiled. "Don't worry, there are more where we are going." Then where are we going? I followed him out and I saw two horses waiting for them. Two men hold their reins. One was black and one was white.

"I cannot ride" I admit to Isildur.

"I know" he said and took the reins of the horses. I pet the white one.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

"You sort of know how to fight and then you need how to ride. Soon you will fight on the horseback. This is Lethra; She will be your horse now" Isildur said. Lethra? "But first you need to know her. Brush her, feel her soft spot, feel her muscles." I pet her, she had muscles for sure. The man took the reins of Isildur's horse and Isildur came behind me. "Let us get you up."

I looked at him, a bit afraid. I have never touched a horse before and have always been afraid of them. "Don't be afraid" Isildur said.

"I am not… Yet" I said and he laughed. "Don't laugh!" Isildur helped me up on the horse, I had one leg on each side of Lethra.

"Lethra will feel if you are scared. You are safe with her if you trust her. Trust her Izirea" Isildur said.

We rode north, over the grasslands and into the big old forest.

"You are riding good" Isildur said when we slowed down, he said it almost proud.

"Stop being so proud, I would have learned it anyway." He looked at me. "I can read you as an open book Isildur" I said and rode faster.

He came after and shouts: "Hey! Don't ride so fast." When we rode more in the forest Lethra jumped over a bended tree. I turned around to see where Isildur went, but he wasn't there.

"Isildur?" I yelled after him. I looked around, I've never been here before. I rode back to see where I saw him last time and he wasn't there either. "Isildur?" I called out again. I dismounted my horse and tied her to a tree.

There was something behind the trees. Even I had great eyes like elves I couldn't see it. With my sense I sensed something I don't know. It wasn't Isildur for sure, because he smelled like horse. A hand took over my mouth and I tried to scream. It dragged me down, holding around my waist. Isildur showed himself and he had his finger in front of his mouth, told me to be quiet. He pulled up his sword carefully and sneaked up on what was there. I was a bit scared, got to say that.

"What are you doing?" I asked and dragged him down.

"Stay here; do not get out in sight. It is orcs" Isildur said and sneaked up and start killing Orcs. I heard sword clinging and Orcs went down on ground. I've heard of Orcs being in Middle-earth, but not here. I heard a roar behind me and an Orc stood there as I turned around. I grabbed the blade of the sword to the Orc as it was going to stab it in me. It hurt and I saw blood coming down in my hand. I dragged the Orc down and kicked him in the stomach and stood up fast. I pulled my sword and was ready to stab it in the Orc, but it rolled around making me miss. He kicked me in the back making me be on all four. I looked around and felt something go in my stomach, I looked down. It was a knife that the Orc had, but it was something blue on the blade. I wanted to scream, but my throat was soar. I didn't feel anything as I fell down and then it started to burn. I screamed of pain.

"Izirea!" I heard Isildur shout after me. I saw he went in rage mode and killed every Orc around him. The Orc that stabbed me looked down on me and hold his knife forth. I saw he got a sword in his back and Isildur showed up, pushing the dead Orc on the ground.

Isildur came to my side, he had a worried look. He was worried of me. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you so far out" he said, ripping a piece of his shirt and pushed it in my wound. It burned and I wanted to scream. I saw he was starting to fade from me.

"It burns" I said. I wanted to close my eyes and hopefully it will go away. "Where did they come from?" I asked.

"Try not to talk, but look at me… Look at me Izirea." I did. "You will be alright, I will take you back" he said.

"It was something on the knife…" I said and tried to reach for the knife. It burned when I took my wounded hand out. Isildur grabbed the knife and looked at the blue blade. He carried me up in his arms and walked to Lethra. He took me on Lethra horseback, he then called for his.

"Hold on the reins" Isildur said to me. I did. I saw the blood, it was a lot. Isildur's horse rode away, I couldn't see where and then Isildur jumped up behind me. Holding around me, I could feel his warm but for some reason I felt cold. "Stay awake!" He said, I did. Well tried, it was hard to do.

The world faded away from me, it was getting black. "Stay awake!" I heard Isildur said couple of time. Every time I heard his voice I felt my mind waken more up.

"Let it go away" I said soar. Isildur carried me and I felt he gave me to someone else.

"Give her to me" Isildur said and I was back in his arms again. I felt once again his warm. Isildur ran somewhere and lifted me to a bed. It wasn't my bed, I think we was in the healers house.

"What happened?" An older woman asked. I heard Isildur's voice but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Go to your father and tell him what happened. I'll take care of her" the older woman said.

"I am not leaving her" Isildur said. Does he care about me? Everything faded away and my eyes went black.

_Third's POV_

Anàrion was sitting near Izirea's bed, she was sleeping and the healers had just gone after hours of work. Isildur was standing in the doorstep.

"How is she?" Isildur asked. Anàrion got surprised seeing him.

"She is… Hanging out. The healers said if she is not getting any better… She will not last the night" Anàrion answered with a sad voice. Anàrion and Izirea did hate each other, but for Anàrion Izirea was like a family.

"How are you?" Isildur asked.

"Me? It is weird seeing her like this, so weak. She has always been a strong girl, even when she was little. Though we did miss ten years of her life, but still." Isildur didn't say anything. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" Isildur said looking at him.

"You are looking at her… like if you care about her" Anàrion said.

"Of course I care about her Anàrion."

"Not in that way, like you two have something. Some feelings involved."

"There are no feelings between us" Isildur said with a fake smile.

"Yeah right…" Anàrion stood up and walked to him, touching his shoulder. "She will be alright and it is late. Don't stay up to late and worry."

Isildur sat down on the bed next to Izirea, taking her hand. "I am sorry, I should have been more carefully" he said.

Anàrion checked in to Izirea the day after, to see how she was. She looked better and in the corner of the room sat Isildur sleeping. One of the healers came in to the room.

"How is she?" Anàrion asked.

"She is strong, but not strong enough. I have been praying to our God the whole night. When I come in to check on for some hours ago she was better. I thought God listen to me, but few hours later she was the same again. It goes up and down" the healer said.

"Have Isildur left this room?" Anàrion asked looking at her brother.

"No, he have been sleeping here since yesterday" the healer said.

Isildur saw Izirea open her eyes. "Izirea?" He said but she closed it immediately.

"How is she?" Lord Elendil asked when he got into the room. Isildur stood up.

"She has been like this for two days, what do you think? She hasn't got any better" Isildur said in a bad mood.

"She will be fine again, she is strong" Elendil said.

"What if she doesn't get any better?"

"She is in God's hands now and she will be better. Do not say anything else" Elendil said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up, feeling someone had a hand on my forehead. "Izirea?" It was Elendil. My eyes opened more and I saw him.

"What happened?" I asked. I was tired, but also restless. I must have been sleeping for at least a day.

"The knife that stabbed you was filled with poison. You seem to get better" Elendil said. I saw it on him he was happy I was awake, but also worried.

"Poison…" I mumbled to myself. "How- How long have I been gone?"

"Three days." Three long days? I'm surprised, three days!

"That is longer than I feel. How is Isildur? He was with me" I asked.

"He is fine, he killed all the Orcs."

"Why are the Orcs here? How did they get here?" I asked and sat up. Elendil tried to let me stay down, but I know I am stubborn.

"I know it is some dark powers in Middle-earth. That is where the Orcs come from. We found their ship. We didn't find any more Orcs, so we are safe." For now… "How do you feel?"

"Feel like I've been sleeping here for too long. Can I go out?" I asked tired. He laughed.

"No, you need rest."

"I've been resting for three days. I am-" Elendil interrupt me.

"No, you have been fighting for your life for three days. You are not leaving this room till tomorrow at least. Sleep now, I will leave" he said to me, bowed and left me there. Elendil has been like a father to me, but I cannot believe he is making me stay here.

I closed my eyes and count the seconds and minutes that passed and I stood up fast. I felt my head was going round and round and everything seemed black. I touched my head and it went away. Be strong now Izirea! I changed to a brown dress and I opened the door carefully. It was no one near so I walked fast out. Lethra stood and waited for me in the stable. "Hey there beautiful" I said and mounted her. I want to try ride her without a saddle. I went out and behind the houses and into the forest. I looked back making sure no one sees me and I saw Isildur talk to the blacksmith. He found my look and I rode into the forest.

I noticed someone were riding after me, it was Isildur. I can hear him. "When are you going to stop following me?" I asked. I knew he will hear me.

"When you are going to stop sneaking out? You are not strong enough" he said and came closer to me. I am not strong enough? And he knows that?

"I don't care what other people say. I know when I am not strong enough and stop follow me!" I rode more south to a beach. I dismounted Lethra and walked over the stone hills that went down the water.

"I haven't seen this place before" Isildur said. Oh God, why can he not listen? He came next to me and we looked at the ocean.

"People don't care what is on the other side of the big fat forest. I come here to think and be alone." I looked at him. "Why do you care about me?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" I didn't know the answer. Every day when we were little we were always together. We never parted. "I care about you more than everything" he said. I was shocked. I care about him a lot. I would feel a great emptiness leave my heart if we parted.

"What is the point anyway? I'm leaving Númenor Isildur. I'm going back to my people" I said.

"When?" He asked, he looked at me finally.

"I don't know. About twenty years I guess. When you see me suited enough to fight properly."

"Twenty years is a lot of time for us to be together. Let us hope that training will go slow" he smiled. I do kind a hope so to be honest.

"I don't want to do anything big out of it. You are a human Isildur. I am an Elf."

"I am not really just a normal man. I do live longer and I don't care." No one has ever said something like that to me before. Well no one has ever been with me.

He was coming closer and I stopped him. I sighed and closed my eyes and reopened them. "I should get back" I said. I mounted Lethra and rode back to town.

"I heard you really wanted to go back to your people" Elendil said. I turned my head to him. I was sitting on the stone hill near the sea. At my thinking spot. He knows this place?

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I used to come here and think myself. I know everything about Númenor's hideout Izirea. What made you change your mind?"

"Who said I changed my mind?" I asked. He sat down next to me.

"Well when I told you where your ancestors come from for a year ago. You didn't seem you wanted to leave Númenor" he said. A year, it has gone fast.

"I just… Don't know anything anymore" I said.

"Well you are young, so you are not so wise" he smiled. Yeah I guess and made a little smile. "What are you unsure about?" He asked

"Everything." It was the truth. I don't know what to do here anymore.

"How goes the sword training with Isildur?" He cannot ask that! That goes… like… Not so good.

"Good, very good. I learn a lot. Not only fighting with swords but fists also. But I want to fight like a real Elf. I cannot learn that by Isildur. Though he get surprised with my speed every time. But it doesn't feel like I am getting enough training." It was the truth, just half of it. We always ended up flirting half the time.

"I think this is the right time to tell you" Elendil said. He looked sad.

"Tell me what?"

"Have you heard of the Faithful, or is it also called Elendili or Elf-friends?" He asked me. I thinked about it.

"No" I said.

"The Faithful is a group of faction that is remained loyal and friendly with the Elves and respectful to the Valar." That is really a good idea.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be part of it." Did I hear the right thing?

"I am one of the Elves" I said.

"But everyone sees you as a Númeóreans. Things are going to change the next sixty years." What he mean? "I will not keep secrets from you Izirea and I will tell you everything that concerns our family and Númenor."

"Why? I am just an Elf" I asked.

"Your mother was Lord Elrond of Rivendell sister. Lord Elrond is an important ally and friend to us. He is also your uncle. Your mother wanted me to teach you how to fight. She wanted you to be a warrior, because she has foreseen great things about you my lady."

"Then why are you letting me get taught by your son?" I asked. I haven't heard a lot of Lord Elrond. Well I don't know a lot about Middle-earth really. Just that Lord Elrond is the Elf-lord and Gil-galad is the Elven King.

"Because I want you to learn any single way to fight before I let you leave Númenor."

"Is it so bad in Middle-earth" I asked.

"Depends where you are and I know you will not sit in Rivendell and wait for something" he said and stood up. That is true, really true. But wait…

"What do you mean things will change?" I asked. I looked up to him.

"Dark forces are going through and destroys Middle-earth. It won't get long before it come here too. You saw the Orcs a year ago, that is just the beginning."

"Why you want me to be in the Faithful?" I asked.

"You will live quite longer than I will, so I want you to keep it going after I am dead. I am not sure what will happen after I pass away."

He was about to leave. "I am having dreams." He stopped and I could feel his gaze on me. "My dreams always become real. I've seen Númenor get swallowed by a big wave. That Númenor will be under the ocean. I think it will happen" I said.

"It is just dreams Izirea, nothing more." He touched my shoulder. "Even the Gods don't want anything to happen to Númenor. Maybe you are just afraid something will happen here." He left me here.

"Yeah… Just dreams" I said to myself. I wished it was true.

I was standing in my thinking spot again, near the ocean. Storm was coming, I saw the ocean hit the stones before me. I was waiting, waiting for Isildur to come home. He had been sent to the west coast, it was far way there. It felt like Elendil is keeping him from me. We've been together for a year now I secret. I closed my eyes, feeling the ocean rage and the wind blowing and someone sneak up on me. I smiled… Isildur. I turned around and saw him just before me.

"I can never really sneak up on you right?" He asked.

"Never" I said and smiled and kissed him. "I've missed you, a lot."

"I have been thinking about you every day" he said. He had something behind him and took it forth to me. It was a flower he picked on the way here. I recognize it. He put it behind my ear. I smiled, he is so gentle. "Today it is two years since I saw first saw you for a long time. When I felt deeply in love with you." Yes… two years.

"Does your father know about us?" I asked worried.

"No, he doesn't. Why?" He asked.

"It feels like he keeps you away from me" I said. I turned to the ocean and he took his arms around me.

"It is a busy time and since I am his sons I have duty to our land. You know that" he said and kissed my head.

"I know… There is something I have to tell. You know that some of my dreams have become real?" He nodded. "I dreamed for two years ago that Númenor get swallowed by the ocean. Elendil your father doesn't believe me."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Yes of course. What is bugging me is that I don't know when it will happen."

"I understand, I really don't think it is anything we can do. I can't make the king or my father order the people to leave Númenor. They won't believe me either."

"Yeah… Anyway, let's talk about something else" I said. Putting a smile on my face and walked back to the forest. I heard he followed me.

"Have father talked to you about the Faithful?" He asked me. I turned around a tree so I got closer to him.

"Yes. I hope you are one of them" I said almost sarcastic.

He laughed. "I doubt I would even be here if I wasn't."

"How many is it? Who is part of the Faithful?" I asked.

"The only reason we did it, make the Faithful, is no matter what happening we are not going against the Elves. King Ar-Pharazôn isn't so… He doesn't like the Faithful, that we learn and are friends with the elves. The second king before him forbid the people of Númenor to talk with the Elves, to be with them." He looked worried for a second. "Our King Ar-Pharazôn is talking about to attack a Dark Lord in Middle-earth and take him as a prisoner." We got closer to each other. I have a feeling that is not a good idea. I've never met our king, but I am sure he knows what he is doing.

"Isildur?" A voice came from behind Isildur. He turned his head a bit, still standing to me.

"What is it Anàrion?" He asked.

"Father wants to see both of you" Anàrion said. I stepped away and Isildur turned around. Anàrion looked at us both, he had both his eyebrow raised. He knows something about us. I only hope he is a good brother and not telling.


End file.
